Alicia
by xxbrasschicaxx
Summary: Irvine and Selphie Fan Fiction! Who doesn't love our cutest couple. Well things start to get a little crazy as Irvine and Selphie attempt to solve a series of rape cases in the city of love and party. I'm a noob so go easy BACK AFTER 5 YEARS!
1. Recruiting to Hell

(I would like to say that I don't own any chars, the big ppl in the big chair do.

-xxbrasschicaxx.)

**_Alicia(part one)_**

Selphie awoke that morning being rattled by a bleeping alarm clock. She slowly rolled over and hit the floor covered in a mass of bundled covers which broke her fall. Her vision became blinded as the smell of leather, and strawberry shampoo filled her pale nostrils. She felt in the direction of her face which was now covered by Irvin's hat. She removed the Black covering and in one swing, stopped the annoying bleep of the alarm clock. She slowly rolled out of the covers and lazily stood up as she walked to her mirror. She took a good glance at her lean figure.

_Oh, geez. Sleep lines? Again? Well that's not cute. Now my forehead looks like Squall's. _

She proceeded to put on Irvin's hat and position it downward to try and shadow the soft pink mark. _Hmmm. Irvy's hat actually goes well with my Pajamas. I really like the bottoms I have on today._

She slowly examined the cute shirt with a bunny on it and the matching green panties. Her hand trailed across the rim of her panty bottoms and her mind trailed off. _These are the bottoms Irvy made fun of when he found my laundry. Psh. I happen to like the bunny logo. I loved how he joked about seeing me in them. Ha! Like that would happen. Hmmm. I wonder when I'll see Irvine… IRVINE!_

She gasped and ran into the bedroom. She took a huge dive across her bed and hit the floor. As she got up she checked the time. The clock shined bright red and it displayed 7:25am. _Oh, no! The trip! Irvine's coming in five minutes!_

She quickly stumbled across the room into her walk in closet. "Skirt….skirt!" she shouted as she trudged around for her familiar bright yellow dress skirt. "Got it!" She finally got dressed and was pulling a suitcase of items into the middle of the floor.

Amazingly, the hat that was on her head was crookedly still on. Her clock shined 7:31am and she sat patiently on her suitcase. All of a sudden, a knock came at the door of her SeeD apartment. She shot up excitedly, straightened the hat, and grabbed her nun chucks off the table beside the door. She positioned herself in a mockingly provocative position with the weapon and opened the door.

Irvine stood on the other side of the doorway. He looked down at the girl with that familiar smirk he always gave. No matter how many times he looked at her, he never grew tired of the chill he got as he gazed upon her petite body. She gave a giggle of excitement as she looked upon the taller fellow.

"Why don't you say something, or at least come in instead of gawk." She said as she stood in her teasing position.

"I would but," he slowly gave her a hug at the waist as one hand slipped a ruffled bottom of her skirt down, " I didn't want the rest of the world to see those cute green bunny panties."

She stared in shock as her face went a cherry red. _Oh Crap! That didn't just happen! _"Please tell me my skirt wasn't just flipped up to my waist?"

"I would tell you, but that would mean lying to a pretty girl." He answered with a small laugh.

She hugged him in spite of her embarrassment and pulled him into the room.

"I really missed you. I had to keep this hat by me at all times to remind me of you." She said as she put the hat squarely on his bare head. He turned to her and gazed with a smirk.

"Can I ask you a serious heart-felt question Ms. Tilmitt?" he said as he felt his hat, "did you ever sleep with my hat at your side?"

"Every night that I closed my eyes that hat sat right next to me!" she said with her girly smile.

"Well," he said as he looked her in the eye, "that hat's gotten further than I've ever dreamed of with you."

She gasped in a playfully shocked way and softly hit him on the arm. He laughed and they slowly stopped as they stared into each other's eyes. Time seemed to slow itself down as their faces became closer and closer. Selphie gazed into his deep dark pools whiched seemed to be hypnotizing her body into going almost limp. Eventually, they were close enough to feel each other's breath. With their lips almost touching Selphie pulled away leaving a frozen, shocked Irvine.

"Ok! I've been looking forward to this trip so much! Just the two of us! On a cruise just like you promised! I'm so excited!" She pretended not to notice that she and Irvine almost kissed for the first time.

Irvine, slightly bummed from the interruption and still in a mild shock decided to not worry about it and carry her bag. "So are we all ready to get ourselves out of this Garden trap and take some time off?" he said with as he opened the door.

The two figures slipped through the halls of the garden with the success of not waking anyone or being spotted. Soon they reached the Parking Garage. They silently walked their way closer and closer to a freedom they long hoped for. Irvine turned to Selphie and gave that familiar smile of certainty. Comforted by his smile, she returned it with a warm gentle one. They got to the gates and as they trudged their way out of the exit they were met by a familiar figure.

"Oh! Selphie and Irvine! Just the two I wanted to see!" Headmaster Cid's voice broke the silence as Irvine and Selphie knew the intensions of this meeting would be a hitch for their trip.

They both sat side to side in Headmaster Cid's office as Irvine passed a gentle smile to the now bummed Selphie. She looked at him and laid a soft gentle hand on his. She loved it when he tried his best to comfort her even though the outcome was inevitably bad. She felt sorry that the trip he planned would probably be crushed. _I feel so bad. I wish we could go, and Irvy went through so much trouble. That would have been his one chance to declare his love for me!... That is, if he really does like me._

He slowly closed his hand around hers as he absorbed the feel of her warmth. It drove Irvine crazy to touch her soft skin. It was like getting a small morsel of a huge chocolate pie. He always went into a daydream as he craved to touch her more. _If only I could tell her how I felt. Then I wouldn't feel guilty about wanting to touch her. She would be mine to hold and touch. But I just can't seem to get my act together with my flirting! She looked really good today in those panties._

"Ok. I know you two are probably wondering why I brought you to my office…" Headmaster Cid was trying to explain a few words in one big speech. He usually makes small things a really long trailing repetition. He makes it a habit to make meaningless speeches and save the point for the last sentence.

_I wonder how long Cid's gonna keep us here! He just goes on and on. I wonder how Irvy feels right now. Was he really going to tell me how he felt, or is it up to me?_

_Wow. I can't believe I saw Selphie in her underwear! That was like a dream. She even has curves like I imagined! That reminds me of the time I walked in on Rinoa. Rinoa has curves. _

_Is it up to me to tell him how I feel? No! I can't! If I do, then he might not feel the same! I mean yeah we flirt, but he flirts with everyone. Sometimes he even flirts with other girls more than me! I'm probably just his friend._

_Squall and Rinoa are sleeping together, aren't they. I wonder if I'll ever experience that with a girl. Any girl. Selphie? No. No way would she like me. I flirt around too much which I need to stop doin'. And she's probably interested in the popular guys like Squall and Zell. Not a nobody like me._

_I really want him to tell me that he loves me! Please! That would make me the happiest girl alive! But why would he want a girl like me. I'm nothing compared to Rinoa and Quistis. I'm just a friend to him. An extra girl he can "hang out" with._

_I wish I could be more than a nobody. I wish I could be the hero one day. I want to prove to Selphie that I am the one for her. I am just as good as Squall. I need to show her that I love her somehow… but will she love me back?_

"…and so, because of the increased scare in the city of Alicia I am sending three chosen SeeDs to investigate the linked rape cases. Irvine, Selphie, your help is needed to solve this case. I knew that with your friendship you would be able to get the job done."

_He said friendship. Headmaster Cid just called Irv and I buds? As in not a couple…ever?_

"When do you want us to be packed and gone?" interrupted Irvine.

Headmaster Cid responded, "Your train leaves in one hour. There is an escort car to the train station, and then you will get off the train to the cruise ship to Alicia."

"You said the three of us. Who else is coming?" Asked a curious Selphie.

"W-Well Squall is on an assignment as of now. He is actually working on a murder case as we speak. I trust that in this case, Irvine will be around to protect you from the rapist at all costs if you are to ever cross paths, Selphie." Cid gave her a small smile.

Selphie began to blush along with Irvine. They never thought of that situation of heroics and who saves who. For Cid to imply that Irvine would be there to protect her meant a lot to them both. For the first time, Irvine felt as though he had been given the title as Selphie's knight in shining armor. He counted on keeping this title and not failing at it.

Both Selphie and Irvine sat silently looking off into space as they thought about one another. Finally Headmaster Cid got up from his chair and walked around his desk.

"I'll meet you both at the car garage in thirty minutes. I'll give you a moment alone." At that Cid left them in the room.

They both sat and pondered each other for a second Blushing and looking away. Nothing was said until Irvine put one hand on Selphie's blushing cheek.

"Hey let's get movin', beautiful."

She smiled at him and they walked out of the door. Her face still lit with a pale pink as she thought to herself, _I love it when he calls me beautiful!_

The two walked up to their escort car and pulled along their baggage. Headmaster Cid stood as he held a door open. The escort car was a black limousine with a sunroof at each end. It comfortably seated at least ten people in it's luxury of champagne glasses, wine, and a flat screen television.

Irvine grabbed his bag and Selphie's to be a gentleman and put them both in the trunk. Irvine picked up both bags with effortless ease and slowly trotted to the trunk. The Schaeffer cut him off before the trunk and took both bags from Irvine to perform his duties. The bags that seemed lightweight to Irvine were a hassle to the Schaeffer.

As Irvine and Selphie walked up to the door, Selphie stopped in front of Cid and shot him a curious look.

"You never told us who the third member of our traveling party was. Are they here yet?" asked the cute and curious Selphie.

"Yes they are around here somewhere, I just don't know where he ventured off to. Here." Headmaster Cid placed three folders in Selphie's hands. "In here is all the information you will need. It has money, your hotel key cards, all that you need to know for the briefing of the mission. Make sure to take care of each other, and I'll be calling in every morning bright and early to your hotel room for updates."

Selphie nodded and slowly slipped into the limo. Irvine slid past Cid yet stopped in his tracks. He stood up tall in front of headmaster Cid and looked down at the man. "Um… you got it?" he said almost whispering.

"Got it? Got what?" whispered Cid in an attempt to understand.

"You confiscated it a week ago because I was pointing it at birds outside. If I'm going on a mission, I would need to help me survive. I wouldn't be the sharp shooter for nothin'.

"Oh, yes. Yes. How could I forget? I would never have let you leave without it." Cid hands Irvine his shotgun. "Just no pointing it at people…or birds."

Irvine smiled as he nodded his hat toward headmaster Cid and climbed in the car. He slid in the car and moved on the seat toward Selphie. Selphie was sniffing a bottle of wine and was reading the label curiously. She noticed Irvine yet still remained fixed on the foreign substance.

"Pretty girls like you don't need to drink a little wine to celebrate. Besides, your beauty Makes everyone around you happy also."

She blushed a bright red from being complimented so intensely. She smiled at him and giggled a little. Then she got down on her knees and explored under the cabinet shelf. "Well I see that we don't need to drink to celebrate. I still want to see what's in here."

"Alright. Just don't get too into what you find." Said Irvine as he sat back to try and stretch out. Obviously he was too tall for the limo and bumped his head on the ceiling as his hat came off.

Selphie turned as soon as she heard the thump on the top of the car. She got up from her seat and caringly came to the aid of her male companion. "Are you ok? Awww, you hit your head." She said as she slowly caressed his smooth cheeks. He smiled and put one hand around her petite shoulder. He gazed into her eyes and lost all sense of time and reality. _Oh, my gosh! She's so beautiful! I wish I could just kiss her now, but she would probably slap me and call me a pervert. Besides she likes Zell and Squall. Who goes for a loner like me anyways?_

"Irvine? I-I just wanted to say something… before we left. I-I really needed to get it out, you know?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Well… I just wanted to say-"

"Cowboy! Messenger Girl! Oh, God! Headmaster Cid set me up!" Interrupted the disappointed voice of Seifer Almasy.

"Seifer!" Both of them shouted in disbelief as they stared upon the entering figure.

"What! Did I interrupt something? Oh, no. I couldn't have. No way Cowboy and Messenger girl would ever hook up!" he said as he laughed in a mocking manner.

"Seifer! You don't have to be so rude! We have names! And since we're stuck together for this mission, maybe we could try to get along, you know? So just… quit being a poopy face! And no you didn't interrupt anything!" Shouted Selphie out of her wannabe serious anger. It was very hard for Selphie to get mad at someone and stay mad at them.

Both Irvine and Selphie froze and reflected on what Selphie's last sentence was. They both thought about it deeply and sat in silence. The limo had pulled off and drove for a good five minutes in the silence of serious thought before Selphie climbed out of her comfy spot resting in Irvine's arms.

She rummaged through the many bottles at the back of the shelf and pulled out at lest three or four of these interesting champagne bottles.

"Woah, there. Selphie, I didn't know you were a party animal. You always came off as a prude to me." Remarked Seifer in a mocking tone. She lifted her head and shot him the most evil annoyed intimidating look she could ponder, which was actually not that scary.

"Uh… Selphie? What are you planning on doing with all of those bottles of champagne?" Irvine adjusted himself comfortably behind Selphie as he put one foot on each side of her. The limo was not very wide, so he had both legs surrounding her tedious work on the liquor. She blushed, ignored his comment, and went on purposely putting her body up against his leg. Irvine smiled watching her and sat back. Suddenly Seifer gave out a huff of disgust as he rolled his eyes and sat back against the soft leather cushions. The limo went over a huge pot hole which sent everyone flying to the driver's side of limo. Selphie flew back and landed directly in Irvine's arms as Seifer smacked into the window. Seiffer drew his gunblade and pointed it at the driver. "If he does that again, I'm driving while he's in the trunk."

They drove for another five minutes and Selphie grew tired of the wait. She stood up as much as she could and opened the sun roof. She stuck her head out and began to giggle as she pretended to fly in air. Both of the men stared at Selphie's exposed legs as they danced freely in their wake. Seifer stared at her with his head cocked to the side and part of his mouth opened. Irvine felt the need to touch her legs yet he knew it would be best to restrain himself. Suddenly Irvine saw Seifer staring at Selphie's ass in a sort of daydreaming trance. Irvine looked to him with a quizzical look on his face.

"What are you staring at? I thought you considered her a prude?" asked Irvine as he refrained from looking at the curvy bodacious legs.

"You know I was just kidding with her. Besides, everyone's had a dream with Selphie in it at least once, huh?" He said with a smirk on his face after being just a tad bit afraid of what Irvine was going to do to him for looking at his precious Selphie.

Irvine sighed and looked up to her. "Yeah. You have no idea, scar face." He slowly got up and entered the same sunroof opening as her. He stood in front of her looking down at her green emerald eyes as she looked up at him. Then he suddenly spread his arms and started to laugh with Selphie and pretend like they were flying. This was not a usual gesture for Irvine to do. He felt like he could do anything that made Selphie happy without any hesitation. What he felt, could it be love?

"Scar Face! Wow, cowboy has jokes. Whatever." He said as they drove a little further. Seifer found himself trying not to look at Selphie. Then he crept up behind them and peeped at something that had been calling him forever. " Hmmm… Green bunnies. Not bad."

Selphie heard him mumble this and stood wide eyed. She began to blush as hard as a cherry and closed her legs as tightly as possible. She swung one leg back with fierce speed and kicked Seifer square in the face. He flew back onto the floor holding his now swelling forehead. "Bitch," he mumbled, "it was a compliment."

The limo finally pulled up to the train station and came to a soft stop. They all piled out of the car and stood at the Juanarkin station. There were only a few couples there waiting to board the train to Alicia. Alicia was the city of fun, party, celebration, and romance. And now since the rapes occurred, the city's women have been in much need of male companions. The Juanarkin station was small, organized and clean. It felt almost deserted until the three dragged themselves up to the platform.

One hour in the limo was about enough for Seifer. He was officially annoyed with the two of them and could not wait to finish their mission. He sat perched on his bag of luggage and waited for the train. After one minute past by he found himself checking out a brunette to his left who was accompanied by an older male. The male seemed to be balding and the girl looked no older than eighteen. This struck an awkward look on Seifer's face and he turned to a blonde and her spouse. The same situation was present. Suddenly Seifer found that the same situation was true for all of the couples on the platform. He knew there was something linking them together, he just didn't know what.

Selphie stood next to her baggage with a blushing smile on her face. She gazed off into the distance and began to drift into a dream. Irvine, seeing her, walked up to the gazing beauty. He sat on top of his luggage and gazed into the same direction.

"So what are we staring at here?" he said as they both looked off into space. She smiled and turned in his direction as the setting sun seemed to light up her face like an angel. She giggled and put her hand on his shoulder. "Well, Irvine. Has it ever occurred to you that I enjoy the sweet serenity of riding on a train?" she said with a cutesy accent. He smiled and looked to her angelic face toned by auburn hair and bright green eyes. "Well as long as you're happy, I'm happy also." He gave her a smile that sent a chill down her spine. She never sensed this much care from Irvine before in her life. Was he kidding? Was this real? It seemed to like she was the only woman in the world right now. And, that's exactly how Irvine felt at the moment. They stared into each other's eyes as the world seemed to stop. Their hearts seemed to beat on the same rhythm as each other. They did not want the feeling to end, yet suddenly a train roared past them chopping the golden lights of the sun into small short bursts. The train stopped and opened its wooden doors. Irvine smiled at Selphie knowing that the moment had been taken away. She blushed heavily.

Seifer walked up and patted them both on the back. "Well, what are you waiting for? That Idiot chauffeur isn't gonna show up to carry your bags! I'll go reserve us a car."

Irvine stood and took Selphie's luggage in his hand. "C'mon, miss. We wouldn't want to leave a beautiful lady behind to miss out on one of the greatest trips of a life time!" He turned and waited for Selphie as she stood paused. She finally looked up to the Irvine she had seen the first time they met. A warm smile on his face and shotgun over his shoulder (plus some extra luggage.) She smiled and ran towards her friend as they entered the train arm in arm.

Seifer stood in the hall crossing of two luxury suite rooms. This train was unlike any other train at any other station. Alicia trains had a kind of luxury to them. They had full carpet on the walls and on the floor. It was like the top story of a hotel. The cars had two suites each, one across from the other with a narrow hallway in between. They were separated by wooden walls and a glass window.

"So are we gonna enter or sit in the hallway like losers?" said Seifer. So they walked down the hall and entered the luxurious room filled with the smell of flowers and mints. Selphie dropped her weapon near the door and looked out the window to the sea as the train moved at full speed toward Alicia.

"Oh man! It's beautiful out there! Alicia's going to be so much fun!" she chirped as the others got settled in the train car. In the room was a bed, two chairs, and a relaxing view over the water. Selphie walked around a bit and began to skip. "I love trains!" she exclaimed. Seifer stood in the corner and could not resist putting a smirk on his face from Selphie's child ness. "I think we can clearly see that." He said with a mocking tone.

Irvine put their bags in the closet next to the bed and made his way to his seat next to the window. He sat and began to ponder their mission. As soon as a waitress walked by their window, Irvine's eyes immediately followed. He went on doing this until Seifer's voice cut in in his naturally ridiculing tone. "So what do you think all the rapes are about?"

"I don't know. But it really creeps me out! I can't stand the thought of being killed that way." Selphie shivered and crawled onto the bed. She rolled herself under the covers and laid close to the edge of the bed. Irvine was a good foot from where she lay so it made her comfortable to be near him.

"I noticed something as we were on the platform today," said Irvine, "All of the hot girls were with balding or grey haired guys." Seifer perked his head up, "You noticed that too? It started to make me sick!" he said. "Why would it make you sick? Maybe those women just found the perfect_ mature_ man for them. Besides, age is nothing but a number." said Selphie as she coiled herself in the warm blankets. _I wonder why they even put a bed here…but I'm not complaining._

Both boys scoffed a little and returned to their conversation. "I wonder where old man Cid has us all shacked up for the next few week or so." piped Seifer. "Yeah, and I wonder how busy this infamous town really is." added Irvine.

They heard a small exhale come from the bed and found Selphie fast asleep. Irvine took off his hat and put it on the auburn head of hair. She moved a little and stopped once she had a huge amount of covers in her arms.

**_A man walked up to her and says she looks pretty. She smiles. He seems to be in his mid to late forties. She sits back on a bed and begins to listen as if he has something important to say. Everything is blurred and spinning. He begins to kiss her neck and she starts feeling very uncomfortable. She pushes against him to be let free yet he is too strong. He pushes himself on top of her as he kisses her fiercely. She yells a name which is muffled by the blur of sounds. He begins to tell her he loves her and starts tugging at her clothing. She kicks him twice and finally throws him off of her. He begins to yell at her in fury yet she cannot hear the words. She gets up and starts to leave. He lunges at her and rips at her flimsy white strap. He has her pinned against the bed of white sheets. She screams yet he chokes her. He slaps her across the face and rips her pants. She starts crying as everything is still spinning and blurry. He pulls out a knife. He cuts her cheek as she squeals beneath him. He whispers a few words which are unheard in to her ear and lifts the knife. As he slams it down, the woman closes her eyes in fear. _**

"STOP!" Selphie yelled as she woke up with extreme speed. The guys looked at her in shock and surprise. Selphie was struggling for air as she breathed hardly. Irvine ran over to her and caught her body as it fell out of the bed of covers. "What! What happened! Selphie, you all right? It's just a dream." He said as _he_ panicked. She caught her breath and looked up to Irvine. Tears were streaming down her face as she shivered violently. She grabbed his collar and pulled her face into his neck. She began to softly whimper in fear. He held her tightly as she cried. Irvine had always been a sucker for women, especially the damsels in distress. He looked over to Seifer who had a confused look on his face. Irvine shrugged and Seiffer stared in confusion. Irvine turned around to Selphie who was whimpering in his arms still. He tightened his grasp around her body as she began to calm down. He began to calm down also because he was as panicked as her when she freaked out. They sat for another minute in each other's arms. For the first time, Seifer's voice cut in sympathetically, "What'd you see?"

She looked up to Irvine and then looked over to Seifer. She began to explain the dream in all its horrific detail. Finally as she neared the end she said, "I…I think our killer just struck again."

End of part one! Part two should arrive in less than a week!


	2. Confusing Love

(**Sorry it took longer than a week**. And, I would like to say that I don't own any chars, the big ppl in the big chair do. -xxbrasschicaxx.)

Author's note: Heehee. I made an author's note! It's my first one! but anyways, I changed part two for a third time and I think it significantly effected the story for the future. I would advise anyone to read through the story one more time. It has more flavor and ties up loose parts!

**_Alicia(part two)_**

The train made its way to Alicia. In the city you could see lights and life in the streets. Parties at apartments all over. Clubs on every block and at every corner. The city of Alicia was a wild party for all. The night life screamed fun, excitement, and lonely women. This was the perfect opportunity for the rapist to strike again.

The three students arrived at the platform of the train station. They slowly trudged their way up to the crowded city streets. Selphie, still shaken from what she saw, was in deep thought. _I wonder what happened to her. She screamed kind of loud. Was he caught? Did she really… _

Her mind trailed off. Irvine walked beside her as to be her body guard. He glanced at all the people surrounding them, especially the ladies. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his precious Selphie, yet he couldn't help caring about the numerous flocks of hot young women who were passing by him and giving him looks. Selphie would have noticed this by now and told Irvine to quit drooling, but she was too deep in thought to notice.

Seifer walked down the street ahead of them getting frustrated at a heavy suitcase, confusing map, and help that was lagging behind him. "Hurry up! Don't make me leave you! I … I don't even know how to read the stupid map! We're lost. I bet Cid just sent us on a wild goose chase."

Irvine was now walking with a young blonde girl who clung to him to get his number. Selphie was still walking in a trance as older men walked by and shot her looks of interest. Seifer looked back disgusted and growled under his breath. He reached the corner, dropped all of his things, and turned around to the lagging figures. Selphie came out of her trance and finally noticed the men who had been staring at her. One man passed by and mumbled, "Nice skirt. It would look better on my bedroom floor." Selphie gasped and turned to see who the rude culprit was. While she was walking and turned around, she bumped body first into a stiff presence. She turned and looked up to see the smirking face of Seifer.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." He put one hand on the top of her head mockingly, "Is this Selphie Tilmitt trying to lay the moves on me? Wow, Selphie, I don't know what to say. This is so sudden!"

Selphie's face lit up a bright red as she thought Irvine was paying attention and believed Seifer. She smacked his hand away and began to defend herself, "Seifer! You know I wasn't trying to lay the moves on you! Quit being so full of yourself all the time!" She was bright red in the face from frustration and anger.

"Ok, ok. I won't tease you anymore, besides you look really flustered. Your face looks so cute when you're angry." Seifer said. He reached to pinch one of her cheeks and she smacked his hand away. He smirked at her and then rubbed her head of hair messing the neatly flattened auburn top up into a few lumpy ruffles. Embarrassment set in as she made an attempt to fix her hair. After she did, she glared at Seifer who was smirking down at her. With his scar this made him look somewhat evil at the moment, but Selphie couldn't help melt at the sight of some sort of smile on his face being directed at her. Seifer never made an effort to smile at Selphie. She was considered annoying to him.

The two stood there until a tall figure with a black hat and a young girl approached. They came up laughing and talking as they stood arm in arm. Selphie eyed the blonde in a quizzical way and shot a glare at Irvine. It was obvious to Seifer that Selphie was jealous, so he took advantage of the situation.

"So, Irvine, who's your extremely hot lady friend?" he asked as he knew this would upset Selphie. Irvine looked at Selphie a little worried as she looked away. "Um… this is my friend. We were just talking about how pretty the night was." At that, the blonde saw the way Irvine looked at Selphie and decided to make her leave. Some looks just can't be disguised. "I'll call you later Irvy." She said as she blew him a kiss and trotted off into the night.

"Irvy?" mocked Selphie. "Since when does the whole world call you Irvy?" _That was my name for him and mines alone!_

"I dunno Selph. I just told her what my name was and she starts saying stuff like 'Irvy you're so strong' or 'wanna come back to my place?' I didn't say anything flirtatious I promise!" said Irvine as he accidentally let a tone of desperate plea ring out. _Please believe me Selphie? I really only want you! Oh, man! I screwed up this time._

"Whatever." Piped Selphie, "shouldn't we take a taxi to this so called," She looks through the packet that Cid gives her for a brochure, "Noche Inn? We should get there in no time if we catch a cab."

"Good idea. That would stop lover boy from bringing home any other stray girls off the street." Added Seifer.

The three of them gathered their things and began to make an attempt to flag down a taxi. Irvine tried waving his arm out into the street to get the attention of the passing taxis yet none would give him any acknowledgement. They sat for about five minutes attempting to flag down a taxi. Then a car full of drunken partiers drove by and splashed all three of them with water from the gutters. They all stood there, wet, dirty, and shocked. All the sudden Seifer spit a mouthful of dirt water in to the street and said, "I think… I'm gonna get away… from this curb… and walk!" Selphie turned to him and said, "Oh, Seifer. You look flustered. Your face looks so cute when you're angry." He slowly looked at her and she smiled back at him attempting to hide a laugh.

Irvine was alarmed by Selphie's sudden interest in Seifer. _Why is she laughing? And why are they standing so close! Does….does Selphie love Seifer! Oh, no! That can't be the case._

Irvine took one hand and smoothed away the dirt that covered Selphie's cheeks. He was trying to make a desperate yet subtle attempt to steal back her attention and interest. "There we go, nice and pretty… no wait, she looks pretty even when she _is_ covered in mud." Selphie blushed and giggled. Irvine looked over to Seifer who was minding his business on the curb. They made contact for a second and Irvine shot Seifer a look. Seifer shrugged and picked up his things. He began trotting down the sidewalk in attempt to find the Inn.

"You coming?" said an impatient Seifer. The two followed behind Seifer side by side as they walked in wet dirty clothes.

Finally an hour later, the three students arrived at the Noche Inn. They were all cold, wet and, exhausted. Irvine was dragging along his luggage as his hat was half way off his head. He was extremely tired yet pulled on behind Seifer. Seifer was achy and determined to make it ten more feet to the building. He was also short of breath yet he would never show any sign of weakness to the two people behind him which he considered weaklings. Selphie was pulling her things behind the two taller men. She was extremely short of breath and struggled to keep herself from whining the whole entire trip. One yellow strap hung off of her dirty shoulder as she slowly pulled behind the others.

They silently made their entrance into the Inn's lobby. Three dirty, dingy figures, which looked like they were near death. The receptionist at the counter stood frozen as she looked at the three in shock.

"Um… w-what can I do for y'all?" she said still staring at the three. She was a middle aged lady with a southern accent and a green bow laced in her brunette hair.

Seifer nudged Selphie forward and nodded his head towards the receptionist. Selphie slowly and agonizingly walked her way up to the counter and laid an envelope down. She pulled out numerous papers looking for the keycards Cid supposedly ordered. "Ah… here they are. We were supposed to have a reservation here for three. It was registered under the name Cid? _I hope._ We just need to know what rooms these key cards let us into." Selphie sat uncomfortable in her ruined skirt and looked upon the lady for some hints of her understanding.

"Well, honey… you said these cards let you into two rooms?" "Yes, I believe so." _Cid! Don't be a pervert! I know you got us two rooms I know it!_ "Well let me see. It says here that all three key cards that were handed out let y'all into one room. Room 616, which should be on the top floor." At that Selphie's face lost all fake smiles. She leaned over the counter a bit and whispered to the southern woman. "You know what this means? I have to share a bedroom with these two! And after the night we had, I can't do that, I'm a girl! There has to be some way you can get us another room." "Well honey, if you were to get another room it would be another $200. If not I would say just toughen it out and close those legs, missy. Besides, I wouldn't mind sharing a room with two men like that." she winked at Selphie and scanned the two oblivious men, "'specially that tall blonde one with that _manly_ scar. Ooh, he makes me wanna tear him up and eat him for breakfast!"

Selphie stared at the woman in shock as she felt her ears had just been violated. She had never thought of Seifer that way and would love to never hear him described like that ever again. She could not help seeing horrible visuals that the woman provoked. "Um… I'm just gonna…go…to my room now. Bye bye." said the scarred Selphie.

All three of them made their way to a fancy elevator as Seifer pressed the button. Selphie stared at him seeing the horrible visuals. Irvine patted Selphie on the head and hugged her shoulder as he came up behind her. He smiled down at her and said, "What room?"

Irvine's calm deep voice shook her out of scenes with a shirtless Seifer. She smiled and said, "Room 616, on the top floor." "They didn't give us two rooms?" asked an irritated Seifer. "No. Headmaster Cid was an idiot! This is a Super-Duper-Mega-Bummer!" shouted Selphie softly.

The elevator door blinked open and they all piled in. On the inside was an older male. He looked to be in his late forties. He was as tall as Seifer and Irvine and had partial grey hair. It was mostly black but there were small woven pieces of hair which made the whole head look a dusty grey. He had a small mustache and a chin beard that was cut short. His facial expression was very calm and tranquil. He looked rather hansom for his age. You could tell that in his younger years, he was an extremely attractive man who had lived his prime years.

He stood by the floor buttons and pressed a six for himself. He turned to Selphie and asked her, "What floor?" his voice was so smooth and hypnotic that Selphie was taken by surprise. "Y-you got it." She said as she suddenly felt like she had a school girl crush on this hansom man. He smiled at her and looked at the other two males.

He saw Seifer, who seemed to be angry at nothing, and Irvine, who seemed to be protective of Selphie. Irvine looked down at Selphie as he tried to hide a frown or a look of discomfort. He knew that Selphie felt a little drawn to this man and the other way around. So he moved closer to Selphie as to say 'she's mine'.

Selphie found herself smiling at the man and he found himself warmly smiling back. He noticed Irvine's alpha male attempt, yet ignored the young man's wants. She decided to break the ice and say, "I'm Selphie."

The older man seemed pleased to hear that she held interest in them getting to know each other. "I'm Alec. Who are your friends?"

"Oh, that's Seifer and Irvine." said Selphie excitedly. The door bleeped and the metal flung open side to side. They all slowly walked out and found themselves walking in two rows down the hallway toward their rooms. Alec was carrying Selphie's luggage as he stood next to her.

"So, Selphie, you guys seem to be having a rough night. You're all…"

"Yeah, I know. We had some trouble getting here. Now we all just need some showers and to go to sleep. Thanks for your concern."

"No problem, and listen," they stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Irvine noticed them stop and he stopped himself. He turned around and observed them as Seifer reached the door. He could not hide his congregating fear for Selphie.

_What does he want with her? Does he have to stand that close! They just met. I don't trust him. I don't trust him at all. He's probably just out to take advantage of her and hurt Selphie. He just wants to use her. Jackass. I'd shoot him before I'd let Selphie be hurt by him. I… I love her too much. …So this is what it feels like to love?_

Irvine stood in a small trance as he reflected on the actual concept of loving Selphie. He knew he had a crush on her in the orphanage, but love was another story. Finally it became clear in his head that he would do anything for this woman. He stood as his trigger finger trembled a little.

_I love her? I love her. I love Selphie Tilmitt. That's why this is killing me inside. I would do anything to have her in my arms. I have to tell her before I loose her! _

Alec whispered something that made her laugh and gave her his card. She accepted it, grabbed her bags from him, and walked down the hallway towards room 616. Irvine stood halfway and wrapped one arm around Selphie's shoulder as they walked.

_Please. Tell me I'm not too late! Tell me I still have time! Just give me time. I'll prove it to her in two days when we wake up in the morning. I just need time to learn what I should say. Telling her my heart is like the hardest thing in the world to me. I guess… I really love her. _

He slowly looked back at Alec, who slowly turned around toward Irvine. They locked eyes as they walked away and they shot each other a warning. Alec nodded his head and in his blasé pointed at Irvine as if he were firing to symbol a goodbye. Irvine glared and turned back to Selphie.

They entered the room and dropped their things on the floor. "Hey, look what I found." Seifer's voice excitedly rang out as he sat by a suitcase full of clothing. "Someone must've left their clothes here. It looks like Men's clothing… and I'm guessing this guy was a little husky." He tossed a pair of wide men's jeans at Selphie and continued pillaging the bag for useful clothes. "What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked knowing they would not fit her yet maybe her_ and_ Rinoa at the same time. Seifer tossed her a belt.

Irvine began to search with Seifer and found themselves some useful outfits for the night. Irvine got down towards the bottom of the bag and found some interesting items. "Is…uh…um… Seifer? Please tell me what those are." he said trying to hold in laughter. Seifer let out a laugh and pulled out women's clothing, a bunny mask, and a whip. Seifer tossed a white corset top and a large black over shirt to Selphie.

She stared at the two laughing men as they made jokes about bondage and an over weight man. Though she did find the jokes humorous, she found it the best time to beat the men to the shower. Selphie snuck away into the bathroom and locked the door. Her clothes were so wet that they clung to her and made her skin feel clammy and sticky. She began to try and get her clothing off yet it stuck to her skin like a leech. Pulling and tugging worked slowly as she fought with the yellow fabric. It came up to cover her face as she made her great escape from the narrow tube of clothing. One foot tripped over the side of the bath tub. A huge boom rang all through out the hotel room which drew Seifer and Irvine's attention directly to the bathroom. Selphie was laying face up in the bathtub with a piece of shredded clothing. Her precious yellow skirt dress was torn in the middle. She sat in pain and misery as she tried to hold back tears. Her night was bad, good, and then bad again. She felt like crying which made her feel pathetic. But it was the only way she could express the emotional trauma she was experiencing. She gathered her strength and stopped herself from any crying.

_I am sooo confused. I love Irvine I know I do! I stay up endless nights because I miss him when he's away. And I care for him more than…more than life itself! But if I love Irvine, then why do I feel attracted to this man? I just met him tonight. Alec is so sweet and he seems to say the perfect things. But I love Irvine...does he love me?_

She finally got herself off the tub floor and proceeded to take a shower to take her mind off the memorable events. She tossed the yellow piece of fabric on top of the toilet and went about the warm shower.

After she finished her warm shower she put on the corset and the men's pants. The shower felt so nice that she drifted asleep and was running on auto-pilot. She had the black long sleeved dress over shirt around her waist. Forgetting why she was in a hotel room with Seifer and Irvine she walked over to a bed because she was morbidly sleepy. Both guys were camped out watching TV on and around the queen sized bed she was heading towards. Selphie was undoubtedly sleep walking and in the middle of a dream.

Irvine stared at her as she walked over in the corset top. To him she looked like a goddess. It made her figure look perfect as it wrapped closely to her body. She past Irvine up as if she didn't even see him though she softly tripped over his foot. She silently walked over to Seifer who was sitting on a chair. Seifer's eyes widened as Selphie's chest pressed against his face. Selphie was hugging him as she was dreaming. Irvine looked over at them in shock and Seifer looked back extremely confused. Then Selphie's soft voice broke the air, "Good-night, Matron. I'll miss you." At that Selphie hugged Seifer harder as his face landed in the grove of her bosom on the corset. Irvine stared wide eyed with his mouth opened. Selphie let go and walked over to Irvine. She climbed on the bed, slid herself in his lap, and coiled up sitting in his arms. He smiled an awkward smile and hugged her to sleep.

"That…was weird." Whispered Seifer as he stared at Selphie's sleeping body. "That was weird for you? Psh, it was worse to watch. You didn't have to grope her, Seifer." whispered Irvine as he held Selphie in his arms. "I didn't grope her! She came on to me… and …she called me 'Matron'. I remember that name from somewhere… I just can't recall it."

"It was the orphanage. You won't remember. But I know what she was dreaming. She was back at the orphanage when she said that. We used to call Edea, Matron. It's hard to remember… but I'm the only one who does."

Irvine got up and walked over to the side of the bed with Selphie in his arms. He laid her down and put her under the covers. Irvine sat next to her on the bed and watched her as she slept. She moved in the covers and laid face up. Irvine came closer and closer to her and stopped when their faces were one foot apart. Irvine took one hand and stroked it across Selphie's cheek to release it of wild thrown hair. He sat looking at her for another minute before Seifer made one of his typical comments.

"First I had a mission with Squall, and now I have to team up with his two horny side kicks. What's next, The Chicken-wuss and Ice queen!" Irvine ignored Seifer's comment and left from Selphie's side. He walked over to the full sized bed and turned off a light.

"I'm going to bed." He said as he put his hat on the bed side table. Seifer got up from the chair and turned off the TV. Irvine was already in the bed and laid all stretched out.

"Uh…no. I'm not sharing the smallest bed in the room with you. You have to go find somewhere else to sleep tonight, cowboy." barked Seifer. Irvine turned over and looked him in the face. "Where do you suppose I go then?"

"You should have thought about that before you put Princess Leia in the biggest bed. I dunno, go sleep in the shower, but I am not going to sit back and sleep with one of Squall's flunkies. I'd rather sleep with Fujin." Seifer threw Irvine his hat and a cover as Irvine now stood and looked at him. He slowly walked away from the bed. It was late; he was tired, so Irvine didn't even care about fighting for the bed. He would have normally butted heads with Seifer at this point. Seifer had no problem kicking him out, and Irvine had no problem leaving.

Irvine walked over to the queen sized bed and plopped himself at the foot of the bed. He threw the mass of covers over his head as he tried to get some sleep. Selphie softly cooed under her blankets and shifted to the edge of the bed, kicking Irvine in the side. He hopped off the bed and began to wrap himself up in the fresh smelling blankets. He laid parallel to Selphie with his head at her feet and His feet at her head. They all drifted out into a sleep that had been much desired.

Bleeeep! Bleeeep! Bleeeep! CRASH!

A sudden boom echoed through the room. The alarm clock had just gone off at 6:40am and Seifer drove his gunblade through it to shut it off. He sat straight up; eyes still closed, retrieved his weapon, and then lay back down to sleep.

The phone rang next to Irvine's head at the bed side table. He shifted from it and pulled more covers over his head. It was now 6:45am and the three were not ready to get up yet. The phone continued to ring and finally he answered it.

"…Hello?" he said in a tired voice. The voice on the phone rang out in a shrieking joy, "WAKE UP CALL. WAKE UP CALL." It was obviously a recording. Irvine slammed the receiver down and went back to sleep.

The phone rang for a second time. Irvine shivered under his mass of covers from the thought of another shrieking voice and put a pillow over his head. Selphie shot up from the other side of the bed and shouted, "Will someone please answer the phone!" This woke everyone up with a jolt and they stared at Selphie. She rolled out of bed and hit the floor. After some crawling she reached the ringing phone. She slammed her hand on the receiver and put it to her face.

"Hello? Oh, Cid… Ugh. Mm-Hm… Err…no? Yes." Selphie went on like this as the other two watched in curiosity. Selphie slammed her head to bed as she was still giving her fair share of Mm-Hm's and Yeses. Irvine looked at her with amusement as she attempted to not fall asleep.

"Yes. Ok, Alright. I'll tell them. Ok. Yeah. Bye bye, Cid!" said Selphie as she slammed the phone down to hang up. She sat there kneeling next to the side of the bed with her face planted in the sheets next to Irvine. They both stared at her expecting her to just pop up and tell them what he said. Instead, she slept.

"Uh… Selphie?" Irvine said as he poked her in the shoulder. She suddenly shot up as her hair covered a good portion of her face. "Cid said we have to go to a club tonight!" she spat out as if it were something she had rehearsed and memorized like lines in a play.

"A club! Ok, now Cid is really playing games with us!" said an angry Seifer. _I knew Cid hated me, that old bastard!_

"Why do we have to go to a club? Did he say?" asked Irvine as he got up from the comfort of his bed. Selphie got up off the ground and began to put on her black dress shirt. "He said there is a bartender there and he is the main suspect for this case though the police have only searched him and let him go. His name is Kyle Cassey. He's 21, brown hair blue eyes, and according to Cid, he is very charming." Both males began to chuckle under their breath. "What? I don't get it! What's so funny?" said Selphie as she jumped up and down in a curious anger.

Seifer got out of bed and walked over to the closet. "I knew Edea was hard to handle, but I wouldn't have turned into a pedophile if I were Cid." He said as the guys both laughed.

"Whatever." said Selphie as she walked over to the door, "I'm going to go get some breakfast down stairs in the cafe." "I'll join you down there in a little bit Selph, just give me some time to get a shower." said Irvine as he laid his hat down on the bed. He entered the empty bathroom and shut the door.

Selphie ran over, slyly scooped up Irvine's hat, and put it on her head. Seifer watched kneeling as he stared in her direction. She noticed him a second after, turned to him, and smiled. He stood up and began to speak in a non-ridiculing manner. "You… do you remember… anything after your shower last night?"

"Nope! Sorry. Hey I'll see you in a little bit. I don't want Irvine to catch me with this." she pointed to the hat and ran towards the door. As she opened the front door and slipped out, Irvine opened the bathroom door. "What is this?" he asked as he held out a torn piece of yellow fabric. Seifer shrugged and went back to the clothing. Irvine tossed the piece of torn clothing at Seifer and it landed on his head. He froze as he began to boil with fury. Irvine casually went back into the bathroom and shut the door.

Seifer took the piece of clothing off his face and smelled it. "Wow, this sort of smells like messenger girl!" he looked around and slowly shoved the piece of yellow fabric in his bag.

Selphie skipped her way out of the elevator and made her way to the café. She grabbed a tray and scooted her way to the croissants. She had a huge smile on her face as she slowly chose witch piece of delicate pastry she would bring back up to the room. She started with one soft croissant, and then she got two, then three, and so on. Suddenly Alec appeared and grabbed a croissant from the pile of soft golden brown goodness.

She had to quickly grab a croissant that had been preserved in her mouth for space. "Fancy meeting you here Alec." She said with a smile.

"How could I resist being attracted to such a beautiful face? Though it's kind of blocked by this hat," he reached and took her hat off and sat it next to her plate of croissants, "You could pull cement in with those looks." He said as he smiled at her. She blushed heavily and giggled. She hadn't heard these many flattering remarks since the time Irvine tried to take her out on a date. Suddenly in the midst of her giggling she thought about Irvine, picked up the hat, and held it close to her stomach. Though the flirting made her feel good, she still knew who had her heart in the end.

_Oh, no. This is bad, real bad. I really care for Irvine, but Alec is so sweet. But he's like 46! Age is nothing but a number though. I know that I love Irvine. But what if Irvine doesn't love me? He still hasn't told me anything and he hasn't showed one sign of interest past flirting. What if he comes down and sees us and changes any thoughts of love that he had for me! Oh, this is bad. This is one big pickle!_

She blushed some more as she smiled at Alec and reached for an apple. As she reached for the fruit she spotted Seifer pigging out on bacon in the corner. She let out a small gasp that was unheard by Alec and feared that Irvine would be somewhere near.

Irvine then slowly walked out of the elevator and was making his way to the café. Selphie gasped as she saw him and dropped his hat. On her way down to pick it up, she knocked over her plate of croissants. She quickly dropped to the floor knowing the bear headed Irvine would be looking for his hat, thus her.

"Here let me help you with that." Alec slowly dropped to a squat and began to pick up croissants. She smiled and stalled for time on the ground. She constantly pondered a way to escape without Irvine seeing Alec flirting with her. This was a mess in Selphie's eyes.

"Excuse me miss, have you seen a short girl like yea high with flipped hair and a black top?" Irvine was fifteen feet away as he asked a young brunette worker where to find Selphie. Selphie listened in as closely as possible while still paying attention to Alec.

"I think I saw a girl like that around here, but I think she's gone now." said the girl. "Well tell me if you see her like around the lobby or something. By the way…I really love your perfume." Irvine was making an attempt to flirt as the girl blushed and giggled when he spoke more.

_That jerk! He was supposed to be looking for me! Now he's flirting with someone? Way to keep your mind on your rescue mission Mr. Kinneas. Fine. I can fight fire with fire! I don't have to hide anymore._

She stood up along with Alec as they put the items back in place. "So do you have a girlfriend here?" said Selphie as she spoke in a not so obvious yet loud voice. "No actually she left me for some young boy with an obsession for hot dogs. Who would have known." he said with a chuckle.

Irvine spotted the two and listened in closely to everything they were saying. He began to ignore the brunette as she rambled on and on about her day.

"What brings you to this lovely city, anyway?" asked Alec, trying to make friendly conversation. "My friends and I are solving the spree of rape cases. We haven't gotten started yet but we hope to try." responded Selphie. "Wow a rape case? That must be pretty scary for a young beauty such as you. You need a real man to protect you and keep you away from any harm."

Irvine heard that and glared at the thought of Alec's comment. At this point Alec knew clearly that Irvine was close by; He knew the whole time. This was Alec's way of getting into Irvine's head to slowly steal the woman he wanted away from any opposing competition such as Irvine.

Alec leaned in close to Selphie and whispered in her ear, "I know he's watching, but Selphie, I just can't resist you. No matter how connected you are with him, I'll still be as crazy about you as I am right now. Please…tell me. Does he love you? Has he already proclaimed his love for you?"

Selphie froze in shock with her eyes wide. Over Alec's shoulder she could see Seifer observing them. She didn't care who was watching. She was catching the same feelings as Alec. The fact that he said that and understood her feelings, (unlike the infamously jealous Irvine), blew her away and swept her off her feet. She didn't care for him as much as she cared for Irvine, yet something seemed to be pulling her into hypnosis.

She looked at him with a worried face as she attempted to answer his question. "I don't know…No…he has never…but…" she stuttered with her words. Alec reached and put one finger on her lips to silence her. He leaned in close again and whispered, "Then you aren't taken, are you? Meet me tomorrow morning in room 603. I'll be waiting for you." He kissed her on the cheek and slowly pulled back. She stared in a frozen shock. She couldn't say anything to protest or agree. Finally after regaining her senses she felt the presence of someone behind her.

Irvine stood four feet away in silence. He had been there long enough to see the small kiss which replayed over and over in his head. Selphie quickly turned around with a small surprised gasp and looked at the silent Irvine. He looked at her with eyes that made her feel confused and remorseful. Alec winked at Irvine and put one hand on Selphie's shoulder. "I'll see you around." he said as he walked away.

Seifer walked up and walked in between them both. "Hey you guys I'm gonna go back to the room to go do some more research. Coming?" he said as he stood. They both ignored his presence and stared at each other. "Fine. I'm gonna go get ready for this club also. You guys don't look too hot yourselves right now. Then again you don't look hot anytime." He paused for some smart comment from them, yet they sat as they tuned him out. "Whatever." he sighed and waked away.

Selphie was still holding Irvine's hat in her hands. She clenched it tightly with her hands as she didn't know how to break the heavy silence.

"Um…I have your hat. Here." She said as she put out one hand and offered it to him. He reached out and took the hat putting it on his head. He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something yet nothing came out.

"Psh. Alec is so needy." she lied, just trying to appease Irvine's spirit. He looked at her and smiled a bit. He walked over to her and hugged her. She gasped from the thoughts that were racing through her head right now. She could feel Irvine's warmth as she was engulfed by his tan coat which had just been dry cleaned. They could feel each other.

Irvine held her with desperate arms. He honestly felt like he was loosing her to Alec. He absorbed the moment as her warmth seemed to flow to him. They have never been this close before ever I their lives as every front inch on their body seemed to intermingle with the others. They were both so close, yet so far; so deep in love, yet so confused. Irvine was surprised that he even lunged at Selphie like that. It was a burst of emotion that sent his heart into a flutter of nervous feelings. Selphie was speechless. She didn't want to ruin the moment, though she had so many questions to ask. They couldn't find the words to speak to each other so they sat in the moment of emotion.

_Selphie…I really love you. I just wish I could let you know. I don't want to loose you. Every time I see you with him is like a knife in my heart. I love you so much that it's starting to hurt me._

_Irvine…I really love you! I wish you would tell me that you loved me if you do! I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do anymore. Alec is so sweet and caring, yet so are you. Please give me a sign that you love me…or maybe Alec was right. Am I free?_

End of part two, Sorry for the delay! Part 3 should be up in two weeks or less. (Very realistic. No lies there.) Comment!


	3. What happends in Alicia stays in Alicia

_Dear Selphie,_

_A cowboy hat a white corset. Black over shirt and tan Jacket. Brown pony-tail Auburn flips. An eager mouth touches soft pink lips. Tomorrow morning at the pool, If you show… …that will be cool. Just us if that is alright. The Sun will be our candle-light. _

_(Man that took a long time to think up!  
Oh Forgot), From Irvine._

**_Alicia(part three)_**

Irvine sat patiently on a bed as he scribbled with a pen and paper writing a letter to Selphie. He decided to make the meeting official in 24 hours. The only thing that stood in his way was the secretive rendezvous set up by Alec and Selphie, which Selphie was having doubts about.

Selphie was reclining on the other bed as she watched the news for more info on Kyle Cass and the spree of rapes unfolding. Waiting patiently with a pen and notebook, Selphie was watching for the results of the last case found. She wanted to know if the last case was the one she saw in her dream, but that was the last thing that was actually on her mind right then. She was contemplating the action of going to see Alec. The subject became gradually doubtful.

_I really don't know what happened down stairs today. It seemed like a dream! I felt so lost in thought and emotion! But, he brought me out; Irvine did the thing where he randomly shows some sign of affection and blows my mind… before he goes and runs off with another girl. Awkwardly, he didn't do that this time. He actually led me up the stairs and looked at me and only me. It's like… he was in love with me or something. _

Selphie sat in silence as she stared at her hand which made a pretty little doodle of Irvine's name and hearts surrounding it. She went wide-eyed and hid the paper as fast as she could before getting out a new piece of paper. She went back to her old position doodling and watching the news, yet her mind just drifted into its comfortable state of thought.

_Alec. I wonder what he wants. There is always the possibility that it can be for something bad. Like…what if he just wants to have…sex! I don't know what I would do! What am I talking about! I know what I'd do! I'd kick him as hard as I could, then I would get Irvine to come beat the confetti out of him. It's the perfect back up plan. But… what if he really wants to talk and make me his? Like, his girl-friend? Then what do I do! Irvine will… Irvine…well, he missed his chance! If he really loved me, then he would have told me by now! So I'll go see Alec and make it final. Humph, case solved!_

The TV rang out in a softly alarmed voice as a woman stood in front of a beaten up apartment complex. **"**And just discovered today was the body of young Virginia Adams. She was found in this apartment complex tied up and strangled. Investigators say she was raped by our infamous culprit, Dr. Love who leaves a death note with every victim. It has become a released fact that our killer, Dr. Love, stalks his way into your life. So officials are urging all women to report any suspicious figures to the police."

Seifer merged in front of Selphie and watched the remains of the broadcasting segment on the rape cases. He needed information for himself. They were just about to show pictures of the victim, so Selphie jumped up in protest of Seifer's presence. She bolted around the bed and ran in front of him as the pictures quickly moved across the page.

"White strap, white strap, white strap, white strap!" whispered Selphie in a quick yet panicked search. The woman in the scene was shown with only the crimson stained remains of a yellow t-shirt. Selphie sighed and went back to her place on the bed. She could not figure out who the killer killed and why she didn't match the woman in her dreams. Selphie began to worry and sat back writing.

"What are you freaking out about?" barked Seifer in a blunt manner. He was back at the complementary laptop checking out articles on women and rape cases.

"I was just looking for what the woman was wearing. I thought that it was the woman from my dream, but for some reason, it wasn't. This is so confusing!" Selphie sat back with a whimpered sigh and watched the TV. She was frustrated and began to think about the scenes she saw in her head.

"Why don't you write down what you saw?" said the scribbling voice of Irvine, "its best that way to recover missed pieces of the crime you saw. Recover pieces that can lead us to the scene of the crime." Surrounded by crumpled papers and one clean, fresh new copy, Irvine finished his secret note and put it in an envelope. He smiled at the oblivious Selphie and went on with his business.

She stared at a new piece of paper as she thought of how to start it. Her pencil touched her paper with a small click noise. She was thinking about the scene yet at the same time, about Alec and Irvine; Irvine, who was sitting just a few feet from her on the other bed. She looked at him and smiled as he wrote. He had no idea she had made an attempt to communicate.

She went back to her papers. Slowly she remembered the sounds of the scene. The feel, the smell, and the headache she had as everything spun and blurred. It all came back to her. Uncontrollably, Selphie found herself lost in the thoughts of her mind as the scenes slowly took over her subconscious.

_**Everything is blurred and spinning. He begins to kiss her neck and she starts feeling very uncomfortable. **_

Selphie gasped as the flashback went through her head. No one else heard her as she began to have flashbacks that were out of control.

_**She pushes against him to be let free yet he is too strong. He pushes himself on top of her as he kisses her fiercely.**_

Selphie begins to breathe heavily and deep attempting to gain control of the visuals as she slowly stirred. One turn sent the piece of paper gliding to the floor.

_**She yells a name which is muffled by the blur of sounds. He begins to tell her he loves her and starts tugging at her clothing. She kicks him twice and finally throws him off of her. **_

Holding her head she attempts to take her pulse on her chest. It echoed like screams in her ears. The two men were oblivious to Selphie's unpleasant experience at the moment. She is now face up on the bed and attempting to stay calm.

_**He begins to yell at her in fury yet she cannot hear the words. She gets up and starts to leave. **_

Selphie gets up from the bed and attempts to walk slowly before she becomes dizzy and sits on the bed. She was making an attempt to get water to clear herself of the hysteria which was unfolding yet at that moment it seemed so far away.

_**He lunges at her and rips at her flimsy white strap. He has her pinned against the bed of white sheets. **_

"Selphie? Are you ok? Selphie? Selphie!" Irvine's voice rang out from across the room. He saw her fall back on the bed as if she fainted or lost the feeling in her legs. She was laid out on the bed as she caught her breath. Irvine got up and ran over to her as she laid in silence; breathing heavily in a shock. Irvine finally reached her and put both of his hands on her cheeks. His face was above hers looking into her eyes as she blankly stared back. The stare confirmed the fact that for a second, no one was there. He leaned over her body not knowing what he should do for her. The blurry presence of a killer slowly faded into a familiar face. She finally moved her eyes and said, "Its ok. It's gone now. I'll be alright." Irvine smiled and hugged her in relief as she regained lost sanity.

I little while later they sat on the bed still watching for the news updates. Irvine had finished all of his writings and shoved them into the pocket of his coat as the tan jacket hung limp at the door side table. Selphie was sitting next to Irvine while he put one strong, caring arm around her.

She leaned her head against his shoulder for comfort. This was probably the most natural position for them to be in. As children in Edea's orphanage, when they used to stay up late without Matron's permission they used to sit in this exact same way. They would always get caught as the sun rose and they slept in front of a flashing TV, yet it would never stop the two friends from getting their nightly dose of the Galbadian Showdown; a poorly made late night show about a cowboy and his beautiful girlfriend. Irvine had always idolized the cowboy in the deepest parts of his mind, yet when he would play with Squall and Seifer, they would tease him or tell Matron because Irvine was pretending to shoot them too much. As a child Irvine had one thing on his mind; making Selphie his cowgirl. So he would practice his aim with plastic darts and water guns, thinking this would attract the girl into thinking he was worthy of companionship.

One day Irvine got to take a trip to the store with Cid. They walked down the aisles as the excited Irvine peered into shopping carts and took price tags off of things. He saved up $2.00 in pennies and knew exactly what he wanted to buy. Irvine was set on a Galbadian Showdown toy set complete with a cowboy hat, and matching plastic shotgun. He knew this would be the key to his beloved Selphie's heart. Walking down the toy aisle Irvine glanced at numerous items, attempting to find his precious award winning cowboy set. With a burst of excitement he spotted the package and ran over to it. Cid watched in enjoyment as the young Irvine was learning the art of shopping.

Irvine stared at the package in awe and amazement and put one small hand on the wrapper in the decision to buy it. To his surprise an eye was caught by a beautiful necklace. He knew Selphie would like it more than the toy set, yet he was having trouble picking one or the other. Cid called to Irvine from the checkout line. It was now that Irvine had to make a decision. Either he got the beautiful necklace or his Galbadian Showdown gear.

That evening after nightfall Selphie and Irvine rendezvoused in their same place in between their rooms in the hallway.

"Hi Irvy! Did you get the thingy you wanted today?" whispered an excited Selphie. Irvine stuttered, "Yeah…I…c'mon, we don't want to miss the show!"

He took her hand. Selphie blushed and looked up to the boy. Irvine, surprised by what he just did, let go and blushed heavily while turning away.

"Irvy? Are you ok?" said the calm quiet voice of Selphie. Irvine gave no answer, yet instead he sat facing a blank wall, trying to hide his feelings. Selphie came up from behind him and stared at the wall to mimic him. She was convinced in her little mind that Irvine did not want to be her friend anymore yet, in her optimistic nature being Selphie; she knew that all had not been lost.

Irvine sat blushing. He knew that Selphie was next to him attempting to do what he did. He could not stop the burning red feeling in his cheeks as she began to sway back and forth twirling the sides of her yellow summer dress. It was obviously clear that she was attempting to entertain Irvine and had become very bored staring at a wall for thirty seconds.

Selphie began to hum to herself softly in another attempt to entertain him. After this didn't work she stood still feeling defeated. With her head to the floor Irvine would turn his head to sneak peeks at the little girl to see if she were crying. In fact the girl was not crying which was out of her nature. She normally cried when the smallest things happened. She cried when Zell bumped over her ice cream, when Seifer called her a pink pony instead of her favorite color yellow and refused to change his opinion, and when Quistis did Rinoa's hair but not hers. Also there was the time that Squall didn't want to play a game of castle. Though all of the others called Selphie a cry baby, Irvine always stood by her to defend her from the other children. He had always been Selphie's shoulder to cry on… literally. But, now he felt ultimately confused about his best friend, his buddy, his amigo whom he eventually had a crush on and wanted to be his cowgirl.

Selphie had butterflies in her stomach. She knew this was a big thing for her to do because at the time she felt like Irvine didn't like her anymore. Irvine usually did all the cheering up yet now it was her turn. Selphie slowly reached out one small hand until it intertwined with Irvine's. Surprised, Irvine looked down at their hands yet didn't say a word. Selphie blushed a little and began to walk quietly as Irvine trailed behind; their hands still locked woven finger by finger.

They sat on the small sofa and Selphie reached for the remote. They turned on the TV and watched in silence as the theme song for Galbadian Showdown came on. Their hands never left each others. For some reason, they felt as though letting go would cause something bad to happen. They didn't want to loose each other.

Selphie pulled her right hand, which was connected to Irvine's right, around her body so his arm held her at her side. They watched their favorite show without letting go.

"Ok Lenina, this is it." Said the voice of cowboy John from the television as the two stared in awe. "Either I tell you this now, or there's a possibility we won't have a future to be able to."

"Go on, John." said Lenina in a struggling voice. "These snakes just might keep us here too long, then the King Cobra will devour us until we're gone. Lenina, I never got a real chance to tell you this before, and I really should have." said John as Lenina blushed, "You know how the clouds are always there for the sky, hand and hand?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with what you had to tell me?" said Lenina as she struggled.

"It means… that that's how I want us to be! Lenina… I …" all the sudden the snakes let go as the two fell to the bottom of the snake pit.

"Lenina, are you all right?" asked the curious John. "Yes, I'm ok. What is it you wanted to tell me?"

At that Irvine reached into his pocket with his left hand. He pulled out a crystal necklace and held it out to Selphie.

"Lenina…I love you! I want you to be my cowgirl. Like the sun and day; Night and stars!" Lenina ran to John and threw her arms around him.

Selphie spotted the necklace and lit up like a star. "Irvy! Is that for me?" she said in a whispered voice. "Mm-Hm." He said as he came closer to her. He had no idea what to say at the time because in all the times they watched TV together, Selphie had not looked as cute as she did that night. Irvine slowly took both sides of the necklace and put his hands behind her neck. They became very close as if he were hugging her as he attempted to put on the necklace. The children both blushed as Irvine fumbled with the latch. Finally Selphie had a beautiful silver necklace that lay beautifully on her small neck.

"Of course I will!" said Lenina from the TV dramatically as they kissed in the middle of the snake pit. Both of the kids had never seen a kiss done so passionately ever in their lives.

As Irvine stared in shock, Selphie kissed him square on the cheek. He lit up like Selphie did when she saw her necklace. Selphie silently sat back in his arms as if nothing had happened out of the ordinary. Irvine hugged her for the first time in their lives. Not knowing what to do, the two children did what they normally did. They sat in front of the TV as the hour long show continued, and fell asleep; only this time Irvine had a tighter grasp around Selphie that night, and there fingers never left each other's hand.

The next day, the two awoke to the sound of Squall and Seifer, the only children left, instead of the sound of Edea's voice. A man walked in the door with Cid as Squall ran to wake the two.

"Irvine! That man came to take you away! He's from a school! Go and Hide!" The little Squall commanded the two off the sofa as Selphie and Irvine ran.

They ran and hid in the backyard shed for 2 hours before Edea found the two eight year olds. The old shed was small, cramped, and dirty, yet this didn't stop the two children from hiding there.

"I don't want you to go!" cried Selphie as she pressed her head to Irvine's chest.

"I don't want to go either. I wish I could take you with me so we could always be friends." he responded in an attempt not to cry with her.

Tragically Irvine and Selphie parted later that day. Before Irvine was taken to the plane he whispered the first thing that came into his mind to Selphie as he saw her crying face.

"Like the sun and day; night and stars. I'll never forget you… I promise." Selphie cried as he was taken away from her. She held her necklace and had not stopped crying until two hours later. That was the worst day of their lives.

Now, Irvine looked down at Selphie remembering their childhood. He looked lovingly at Selphie and noticed that that was the reason he loved her so much. They were best friends and ever since their childhood Irvine has wanted their friendship to be something more. Selphie, though she had kissed him that night, never really grasped the concept of love between them until he was gone. She realized as she grew older that Seifer and Squall could never give her the companionship Irvine gave. Sadly through possession of the GFs, Selphie lost all memory of her love for Irvine and their childhood. Irvine was the only one of the orphans to remember anything at all. Yet, somehow, Selphie's love for Irvine was sparked again after they reunited.

Irvine, still looking down at Selphie, noticed that she still possessed the necklace from their childhood. Though it was duct taped at the latch and was old and dingy it had lasted nine years without being thrown away or replaced. Selphie noticed him looking at her and put one hand over his eyes playfully.

The two laughed and joked on the bed as another bulletin came on. This time it was a ceremony; a funeral for a sixteen year old girl who had been killed by the rapist. Family members hugged and cried. Tears fell as embraces were exchanged. Young Athena Aguilar lay silent in a casket as her mother wept over her. The reporter was now talking to her father who was in a melancholy state of mind.

"My daughter was a good girl. She never did anything wrong. She began hanging out with her new boyfriend on Saturdays…" her father began to cry on camera, "I'll never forgive myself. She didn't… she didn't want me to meet him…and now my little girl is gone!...Please…someone, please find the man that killed my little girl and stop him before he takes away anyone else! …Please."

Irvine, Selphie and Seifer watched in grief. They were all taken by what happened to Athena and knew that their purpose was to stop this man. They could not let this man get away with anything else.

Selphie had to stop a tear from falling as she listened to the saddened father. Irvine and Seifer began to frown as the sounds of Athena's frantic mother sounded in their ears. Suddenly everything began to go grey as Selphie began to loose sense again.

_**She screams yet he chokes her. He slaps her across the face and rips her pants.**_

"What is it!" said Irvine as he noticed her widened stare. Seifer stared at Selphie in surprise after he had been shaken from his disgust of the rapist.

Selphie came back relatively fast from this flashback and looked at Irvine. "It's ok. Nothing to wor-"

Suddenly Selphie cringed from the abdomen. She was having a horrible stomach pain and fell into Irvine's lap. At this point she realized that she no longer had control. In the past five minutes her body has had more spasms then it has had in the past five years. She ran up from the bed paranoid and headed for the door.

"I need some air! I'll be back." She said in a fragile voice. She grabbed Irvine's leather jacket absent mindedly and walked out of the room.

Selphie ran down the hallway to a door with the letters Roof Access inscribed in the side. She wiped away the tears that had fogged her vision from fear and frustration and pushed the door open. It opened to a flight of stairs going up and down. Selphie ran up the flights to the top and there stood a door. She gazed at the door for a second and opened it.

Selphie looked around on the roof as the sounds of horns and busy streets boomed below her. She softly began to weep for no reason as she shielded the sun from her eyes. She didn't cry because she was sad; yet frustrated because her mind did not feel like her own. Noticing the tan coat she had put on herself as she shivered, she pulled out a pile of crumpled letters. She unfolded one piece that had been scribbled on which had writing underneath the blotches of pen.

_Dear Irvine,_

_This is Selphie…no._

She pulled out another piece of paper and began to read.

_Dear Selphie,_

_I wanted to make a rhyme, I hope it's worth more than dimes._

The note stopped there and was scribbled over. Out of the many crumpled pieces of paper there stood one neatly folded envelope. Selphie tugged at the seal and broke its contents free. Out went a note with the same handwriting, yet this time, the note smelled of Irvine and had not been scribbled out. She sniffed for a few seconds and began to cry again. She couldn't tell herself why she was crying, she just was.

_Dear Selphie,_

_A cowboy hat a white corset. Black over shirt and tan Jacket. Brown pony-tail Auburn flips. An eager mouth touches soft pink lips. Tomorrow morning at the pool, If you show… …that will be cool. Just us if that is alright. The Sun will be our candle-light. _

_From Irvine._

Selphie sat on the ground and began to cry. She understood now why she was crying. She knew it was because deep down she deeply loved Irvine, yet he didn't seem to love her. So she played the charade of liking Alec instead of Irvine. The only problem was that the charade was making itself a reality and Selphie was becoming massively confused. She wiped her tears and kissed the note. Slowly she slipped it into her pocket.

_Irvine you have no idea how much I love you. It feels like I knew you my whole life. I wish I could just hold you forever. Hopefully this note means what I think it means. If it does then we could finally be together. Like…_

She paused as words flew through her head, yet they did not feel like her own.

_Like how the clouds are always there for the sky, hand and hand._

"Irvine."

Selphie put her head in her hands just wishing Irvine was there with her. Tears began to stream from her eyes as she sat on the corner of the roof.

"Selphie?"

Suddenly Alec walked onto the roof and headed toward her. Selphie attempted to hide herself in the collar of Irvine's jacket.

"Selphie why are you here alone? What happened? Are you hurt?" Alec walked over to the silent Selphie as she began to burst into tears from his last question. She didn't even know if she was hurt or not.

As the tears ran down her face she attempted to convince herself of what she was about to say. "I'm fine. There's nothing wrong. I'm fine." As she sobbed Alec fell to his knees and took her in his arms. He hugged her as she cried and softly rubbed his face against her hair.

"I know you're all right. You will be. Stay strong. Remember… I'm always here for you." said Alec as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. She stopped the tears and looked to him with hope and desperation. Suddenly his face became closer and closer to hers. Their lips came closer and closer until…

Selphie turned her head at the last second and instead of Alec kissing her on her pale lips, he kissed her right below her ear, which sent a shiver down her spine. Alec made another slow attempt to kiss her, but all Selphie could think about at the moment was Irvine and what he could possibly say tomorrow. She put one hand out stopping Alec from his second attempt.

"Alec…I…I ca-."

"I understand. You don't have to say a word. Just remember that I'm always here for you. Even if I have to wait until I go on my death bed to have you, it would be worth the wait." At that he got up from her and made a move for the door. "Room 603." He said as he left the roof.

Selphie sat as she hugged the coat she wore. It now crossed her head that two men wanted her to go to two places at the same time. She felt like she was being pulled between them. Who should she see?

_Sorry Irvine, I didn't want that to happen. I don't think I did…_

Irvine slowly entered the roof top and glanced for Selphie. He saw her in the corner wearing the coat as she sat hunched by a vent. Irvine ran over to her concerned.

"Selphie what's wrong?" he whispered as he saw dried tears on her cheeks. "Did Alec hurt you!" he said in an angry voice. He saw Alec on his way down from the stairs and knew to investigate his visiting the roof. Selphie sat without saying a word and she looked away from Irvine. "He did, didn't he! I knew it! I knew there was something wrong with him from the beginning! He's probably the one we're after!" Irvine blushed an angry red as his excitement let his accent ring out. "Where did he hurt you? I swear…I'll…"

Selphie put a soft finger on his raging lips to hush him. She slowly turned to look him in the eye. "Well, well, well. Someone's angry." She said as she smiled holding back her sadness. Irvine began to blush like a little boy. "I'm all right. Don't worry." she whispered as she gazed upon his worried face.

"I'm glad you're ok." said Irvine as he gazed out on the orange setting sun. He put one hand out and wove it into Selphie's. She looked at him puzzled yet went with it. "C'mon, we have a club to go to."

Irvine pulled her up from the ground and led her to the door where they departed for the room.

Three scrambling bodies wove past each other as Selphie, Irvine and Seifer all attempted to get ready for the club they had to go to. Seifer walked toward the door and opened it slightly.

"I'm going to go catch our shuttle and hold it for you guys so hurry up, won't ya!" Seifer left the room with a slam of the door. He hated clubs and heavily crowded parties. He found the last experience his worst and most memorable when he was chased around by an obese 14 year old and became locked in a bathroom.

Irvine was fixing his hat in the mirror as Selphie put her shoes on on the bed.

"Awwww, someone looks pretty!" shouted an excited Selphie. Irvine turned and looked at her in confusion. Pretty? Since when were men pretty?

"Since when were men pretty?" asked Irvine.

Selphie silently smiled at him and went back to the tying of her boots.

The three arrived at the club and in record time, were approved in. Irvine held Selphie's hand as he led her through a crowd of partiers. Seifer, not being too keen to the thought of a club gave glares to everyone he passed.

Finally they were in the club of partiers. Music boomed everywhere, people made out on the dance floor, and dancers danced their way around poles in cages. Selphie had never seen a cooler place in her life. She began to easily pick up the beat and danced as they walked. Seifer stopped at a bar table and ordered a hard drink to loosen himself up. The bartender was a pretty brunette with freckles on her nose and green eyes. She wore a mini skirt and worker's shirt as she served up Seifer's liquor.

"So do you come here a lot?" said Seifer after downing the glass. The brunette giggled and began to make conversation with him. Seifer kept asking for drinks throughout the conversation, yet he was known for holding his liquor really well.

Selphie danced near Irvine as he sat back scanning the area for a brunette male bartender.

"Dance with me!" shouted Selphie over the booms of loud music. He waved one hand as if to deny, yet Selphie wouldn't take no for an answer. She pulled him onto the floor and began to dance in front of him. Irvine, not knowing how to dance, pointed his fingers and moved side to side laughing. Selphie burst out in hysterical laughter at his attempt to dance. Selphie was a wonderful dancer herself yet Irvine was another story. Irvine had never seen her smile so happily before. She took his hands and put them around her waist in an attempt to teach him to dance. She began to dance again as Irvine stood there lost.

"C'mon! Just move yourself! It's easy!" Selphie looked into his eyes with an enchanting smile on her face as she moved in front of him.

"Aren't you embarrassed enough? I don't know how to dance so I'm making you look bad! If I started to dance I think they'd kick me out!"

Selphie laughed at his comment and stood on her tip-toes to whisper in his ear. "When I'm with you I'm never embarrassed." She said with a smile. Irvine blushed and smiled at her.

At the counter Seifer was still flirting with effortless ease as he cruised on his third cup of hard alcohol.

Being in the environment of happiness and sensuality Irvine and Selphie let their guard down for a long while.

"Please dance with me?" asked the flirtatious Selphie. The music switched to a slow trance beat.

Irvine looked at her nervously because he knew he hated to dance and attempt for that matter. He looked around before his appease to Selphie yet spotted someone in the midst of the club.

Irvine suddenly spotted their man. Kyle Cass. Brown hair, blue eyes and had no problem charming the six ladies that surrounded his counter. Irvine whispered to Selphie that he was there and they began to advance toward him after grabbing along Seifer. Kyle spotted the three figures (mainly the buff looking males) and gave the girls drinks on the house. Quickly and smoothly he slipped away out of sight into the crowd below his booth. The three teens searched for him among the crowd yet, it was no use. Kyle Cass had disappeared out of sight.

"Did you know that Lexene had the most beautiful eyes? She gave me her phone number! I'm not sure…but I think she worked there."

Seifer was drunk and talking as Selphie and Irvine carried him to the shuttle car after closing. He had seven glasses of hard alcohol yet was still able to operate semi-normally by the time they pried him away from the bar. The only difference about him was the subjects he talked about. If someone saw him walking on the street they would not look twice at the man. He didn't stumble or slur his words. They finally threw him into the seats and let themselves into the car.

"That was a fun night don't you agree Seifer?" said a happy Selphie.

"You know…you remind me of Lexene with those cute green eyes." Seifer sat sideways on the seat as he smiled at her. Selphie let out a nervous laugh and sat patiently in the mood to dance. The car pulled up to the Hotel and the drunken Seifer attempted to hum the tune of eyes on me.

"Rinoa…" said Seifer as he took hold of Selphie's hand. "You are the most beautiful person I know."

Selphie blushed and stared at the person who had been so cold to her in the past. Irvine stared in a shock as Seifer was advancing toward Selphie.

"Rinoa… Selphie…something is telling me that you belong with Irvine." blurted out Seifer in a melancholy manner.

Both Irvine and Selphie stopped and blushed. They looked at each other then looked away in blushing embarrassment.

Suddenly a burst of laughter cut into the silence and awoke Selphie and Irvine from their thoughts of each other. "Ha ha ha! Like that would ever happen!" shouted Seifer in hysterics.

Irvine pushed Seifer out onto the sidewalk with soft force. Selphie and Irvine carried Seifer up to room 616 after a long five minutes with many stares and quizzical looks. They all entered the room and flopped Seifer down on the bed. He lay laughing for no reason at all and stopped with a loud tired sigh.

Irvine was pretty tired and confused about the whole night because it had flew by so fast. Selphie was rummaging around in the refrigerator and pulled out five familiar bottles of liquor.

"Is that vodka!" shouted Seifer from across the room.

"Yeah, I got it from the limo we came here in. I was saving them for a night where we could all have fun and hang out. I've never drank before but I thought one night to celebrate in my whole life wouldn't be an instant death, just a week off my life." Selphie started laughing and poured herself a glass.

Irvine stared in amazement as the innocent little crybaby he knew from his childhood was downing a straight shot of vodka in front of his face.

Coughing in frenzy, Selphie attempted to hold it all down. Seifer lifted his head and Laughed with a pointed drunken finger as Selphie choked. "I knew messenger girl couldn't hold it down. She's never smelled a drip of liquor in her life!" he laughed.

"Shut up, Seifer! Mr. I-lost-my-girlfriend-to-Squall-and-I'm-still-sore-about-it!" yelled Selphie as she stumbled to get herself back to normal. Seifer stared in amazement that she had gone there and made an attempt to get off the bed, yet instead he ended up rolling off hitting the floor.

"Selphie, maybe we should put the cup down, don't you think?" said Irvine with a laugh.

"Is someone scared to drink a little vodka?" she said as she poured herself another cup.

"No, I, uh… fine!" he said as he rushed over to the bottles on the counter. He grabbed a big mug out of the cabinet with the words 'What happens in Alicia stays in Alicia' written on the side. He could not believe he was drinking to impress a girl and for that matter, Selphie! He poured himself a glass and with one smooth gesture, downed the cup with no trouble at all.

Selphie and Seifer gawked in amazement as he stood nonchalantly smiling at Selphie. Suddenly he burst out into a series of coughs and choking. Selphie giggled and Seifer started laughing at his almost perfect attempt to handle the drink.

"Just what I thought; none of you can handle the drink. You two are too young for big people stuff." Seifer being the oldest by one clean year used the fact that he was 18 to an advantage over most of his peers. He walked over to Selphie and Irvine as Irvine gasped for air.

"Just watch." He said as he reached for the mug. He lifted it up in the air for all to see and accidentally dropped it in the sink as it shattered. Selphie who was standing in front of him stared in shock as Irvine laughed.

"Rest in peace, poor mug." Selphie said as she giggled from having her second shot of the hard liquor. Irvine took another bottle of liquor and opened it for himself. Seifer stood over Selphie looking down at her. He still remembered the comment she said earlier. He put a natural glare on his face which made Selphie cower beneath him as he walked infinitely closer. His body now brushed Selphie's as he breathed on her with the scent of alcohol coating his breath. He reached for the bottle of vodka which was half full on the counter. Still staring he put it to his mouth and drank gulp after gulp as Selphie looked up to him in amazement.

Finally he finished the whole bottle of vodka and slammed the empty bottle down on the counter. There was a long silence and a pause as he stared down at Selphie. He finally began to sway side to side as his drunkenness began to show. Just as Irvine did, Seifer began to cough and choke as he lost balance and fell on Selphie. Irvine began to laugh because he had become drunk off of the second bottle that he pulled out.

Selphie struggled to keep the muscularly heavy Seifer up on his feet yet as he gave no help, the two plummeted to the floor. Irvine helped Selphie up and put her on his back. The two ran around the room and bumped into things which sent them falling on the queen size bed. Irvine, Selphie, and Seifer became drunk together for the first time and without a care in the world, they let their fun run into the night.

(End of part three! Comment about the drunk scene. Was it good or did chapter 3 suck! I'm thinking of making part four kind of small because I know part three takes like seven days to read. Lol. Pleeeese comment, if you do then I can take your feedback and incorporate it in the next chapter. Comment! And stay posted. Chapter four should be great and up in a week.)

(sneak peek kind of: Will Selphie decide where she is to go in the morning? Alec? Irvine? Seifer! Things get interesting in the next chapter) -xxbrasschicaxx


	4. The Big Mistake

The room was silent and everything seemed to be at peace. The hotel room would have been normal minus the clothing thrown on the furniture, the broken glassware and the overturned chairs and table. And, for some reason, the coffee maker was in the bath tub. All was normal in the room except for the remains of drunken fun.

Selphie stirred beneath the blankets and sheets of the queen sized bed yet she was not awake. Slowly opening her eyes she felt as if she wanted to close them and never open them again from her throbbing hang over. Yet after a few seconds she slowly opened her eyes again.

She felt a warmth against her back that seemed to be there the whole night yet she didn't seem to take notice. What she did notice was the muscular arm that was draped across her mid section, grasping her close beneath the covers. Suddenly terrified, she looked down in fear of lifting the covers.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no no no….._

She bit her lip in fear as she lifted the covers to look at the arm, too afraid to dare turn around. To her horror and amazement she was in her bra and panties only as the intruding arm held her softly, palm against her naval.

Selphie closed her eyes in fear. What happened last night was a foggy mystery. She remembered the drinks, she remembered the standoff with Seifer, and she remembered the piggy back ride from Irvine. Yet what else had happened? After the piggy back ride she remembers falling on the bed with Irvine, yet everything past that blurred into nothing.

_Oh my word, I think I DID IT WITH IRVY! What am I gonna-_

Yet before she could even finish her thought the warm force behind her was beginning to stir. It grabbed her tighter and exhaled into the back of her neck as chills ran down Selphie's spine. Her eyes grew wide as he thrust once against her backside yet remained asleep.

Just then, the huge lump in the smaller bed shifted slowly as Selphie watched in pleading horror. The body under the blankets shifted slowly, rousing itself awake. Selphie knew that if Seifer saw Selphie in this state she would never hear the end of it and he would never look at her the same, yet as he shifted all she could do was wait in agony. Just as the lump across the room began to stir, the warmth behind her shifted again and exhaled into her hair. To Selphie's horror, both boys seemed waking up at the same time.

_Crapple, this is bad. This is beyond bad! No no no!_

The blankets jolted rapidly on the other bed signaling their consciousness as the grip around her grew tighter and abnormally strong. Suddenly the comforter flew back from the head of the other bed and a tussle of long brown hair emerged. Irvine lifted himself up weakly with a hand to his head seemingly recovering from his hang over.

Selphie's heart stopped. If Irvine was in the other bed then she knew by process of elimination who's arm was wrapped around her. Everything in her wanted to scream. She wanted to jump up and slap Seifer in his sleep. She wanted to run, she wanted to cry, she wanted to ride a mythical pony. She wanted to do anything at that moment if it didn't involve her being in that bed, yet all she could do was freeze, wide eyed in horror.

The warmth behind her began to move again as something began to protrude against the lower regions of her back side. Knowing it was best to stay quiet, she pressed her hand to her mouth to suppress a scream. It was obviously morning time for Seifer, yet Selphie wasn't going to let that give her away. She watched Irvine as he stayed in one position, hand to his face. Judging by the immobility he displayed, he was obviously falling back asleep while sitting up. Fed up with fighting his hangover, Irvine dropped back down into the bed and covered his head with the blankets, never surveying his surroundings. A few seconds passed and a low rumble of a snore could be heard, radiating from his bed.

Selphie knew this was her chance. She lunged forward to escape from the bed, yet as she did Seifer pulled her back into him while half asleep.

"Don't leave, Rinoa, you feel so good." Murmured Seifer's low voice. At the sound of his growling voice, Selphie blushed a bright red, yet pulled out of his muscular arms and turned to face him in the bed. As he began to pull her closer, eyes still closed, Selphie panicked and slapped him across the face. With a jolt, Seifer grabbed his cheek and slowly opened his eyes, disoriented.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled, obviously wanting to yell, yet lacking the strength to.

"What did we do last night?" whispered Selphie in a desperately furious tone.

"What the hell are you talking about? We didn't do anything." He said.

"Look at us!" She whispered as she thrust the blankets into the air revealing their bodies; Selphie in her bra and panties, and Seifer in a loose pair of boxers obviously concealing his involuntary morning excitement.

Seifer looked down into the covers just to gaze yet caught himself eyeing and then staring at Selphie's body. She softly smacked his cheek to get his attention and he looked back up at her with the most serious and genuinely concerned face Seifer has ever given anyone. The only think he could think to say was,

"Oh, shit."

**End of Chapter 4**

**I would like to start off by doing the disclaimer thing. I don't own FF8 chars. Yay, that's done.**

**And, secondly if you haven't noticed, it's been five years between this chapter and the last. I am a new person, with a different writing style and sadly, I do not remember the direction I was taking this abandoned fan fiction. **

**Yet all hope is not lost. I will try to conclude the fic for all of you [non-existent] fans out there… or maybe just for my sanity, so hold on tight.**

**With me being five years older, the characters and situations of this story will grow five years older in nature, too. Writing about 17 year olds while I was 16 has now turned into a 21 year old trying to recall the teen years of characters that I can hardly recall. In which case, don't be surprised if they seem 22 to you. **

**Thank you for anyone who reads this chapter and my long forgotten story. I'll give a shout out to any and everybody that posts a review on this chapter. (even though I predict that never happening), sorry for letting life kill my work . its shall live again!**

**-B**


End file.
